The Partitioned Land
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: We have seen the existence of Panem, reborn out of war and chaos, but what about the rest of the world? Two historically warring nations create their very own variation of the Hunger Games, but under entirely different circumstances.


**A new story of mine exploring the possibilities of other nations outside of Panem. Only two for now, however as the story progresses more may be revealed. **

**Note: I understand that the topic/region I have chosen may be a sensitive issue for some. I have no political agenda and I do not wish to express my stance on the Arab/Israeli conflict through this piece. I merely live in the region and am interested by the history, and so would like to explore this in cahoots with my favourite YA book series. **

**I don't speak Hebrew, so I used online guidance for the few words I used. Please let me know if they are incorrect. No offence is meant to be caused.**

* * *

The State of Israel was a nation torn apart by conflict even before the great War over resources.

It's birth was one of violence and human suffering as the native Arab nationals and Jewish immigrant ethnicities sparked over their forced co-existence, and ignited an inferno that even the once-Mighty British Empire failed to extinguish.

The state of Israel was born with violence and human suffering… and when the region's trembling political condition disintegrated and dragged the planet into a third World War, and when Earth's last natural resources were drained from it's soils, it died with violence and human suffering.

And then it was reborn.

Out from the ashes came the establishment of a new society, engrained with the determination to create a stable, peaceful existence build out of the fair treatment and collaboration of what remained of the duel ethnicities. The road to political harmony was a road fought with much sacrifice, but it was a road travelled and a destination reached.

For a while.

The peace years were only temporary, before the smouldering loathing between extreme organisations on both sides shattered the new society into two, with yet even more violence and human suffering. The warring sects re-kindled the flame of their hatred, and tranquillity was a word lost.

And as the nation of Panem forced itself into a new existence of cruelty and oppression, so did the old State of Israel, now split along the middle into two realms known to the people as Filistin and Medinat Yisrael.

And as Panem adopted their own signature method of public containment and suppression, the two nations invented their own special variation of the Hunger Games…

* * *

As is the norm, the great Duels of Honour are preceded by several weeks of hardcore immersions in the history of Madinat Yisrael, by the doing of _Gveret_ Braun, our extensively nationalistic dictator of a History professor. We are forced to endure hour after hour of lectures ranging from the official establishment of our great Israeli state before the planet's war over the precious black gold wiped it off the face of the map, to present day conflict between us and the neighbouring apostate state of Filistin.

"The land of Israel was promised to _us _by _God_," _Gveret_ Braun trumpets from the forefront of the classroom, rapping her fists on her desk for added emphasis. "And the Palestinians and their allies unlawfully _stood in our way_."

"It would not be so laborious," I muse during one of our lunch breaks to my best friend, Eva Stavi, as we soak up the hot sun of _kayitz _in an attempt to replenish our tans. "It would not be so laborious if she didn't teach us the same thing year after year. I am certain it's as if she keeps the lectures almost word for word."

"I think she does," Eva complains. "Although I cannot know for certain because I stopped listening to them all after the third year!"

"I think I shall have to start doing the same," I laugh, brushing a strand of dark hair of from my increasingly sweaty forehead. "If I have to hear one more word about the _Nazi-British forces _and their _illegal mandates_ I shall go mad!"

"I just honestly don't see the point," Eva stresses, her brow furrowed. "We all know the history anyway. It has been indoctrinated into us from birth!"

I don't like it when Eva throws around words like _indoctrination _and _propaganda. _It makes me feel uncomfortable because I know they are not words that are considered correct.

"Yes," I mutter, bowing my head and brushing a fly from where it has perched on my knee. "Besides, I fail to see the point in hearing about realms that no longer exist."

"As far as we know," Eva points out, and I roll my eyes. "Don't give me that look, Lena, they could for all you know. It's not as if we ever interact with any of them. Or if we do, our government does not tell us anything. So do not assume."

"The war was very destructive."

"Well we survived, didn't we? If we could rebuild, so could the others."

"That is true."

"Besides," she says after a moment, swatting away the fly that has migrated to her. "I find it rather peculiar to think that we still somewhat use the language of a peoples that no longer exist."

Eva is talking about _Englis. _A rarely used but still widely taught language in our country. None of us are particularly sure why our government chose to cling to it as a dialect for us to know, considering that we have our own, but we have faith in them that there must have been a reason.

"I wonder who will be selected this year." Eva says, changing the subject, and I lean back against the hard wood of the bench on which we are sitting. "I was tempted not to put my name in, but I knew I would be caught if I didn't."

"You would be," I tell her sternly, and she swats at me with a hand.

"I just said that, did I not? Besides, I wouldn't like to dishonour my family for the sake of my own self-pride, would I?"

Eva has strange issues regarding the Duel of Honour. She tells me that it no longer serves it's original purpose of proving the strongest of our realm and Filistin, back when they were both miniscule communes and not prospering metropolis. She claims that the media and public have exploited it and changed it into a form of entertainment and revenue, and that no politics remain in it whatsoever.

I do not understand her sometimes. The national pride rained down upon us in the years that we emerge as the strongest team is undoubtable. But Eva tells me this is a trick used by the government to ensure that we believe they are effective, and to keep our hatred of the Palestinians alive. I do not know where she gets these ideas from, but I wish she would be more quiet about them. People have been imprisoned for suggesting less.

"I hope I don't get chosen," I tell her in an attempt to put the conversation back on track, but instead she huffs and looks at me in irritation.

"I do not understand you, Lena. You refuse to believe that the Duel is anything more than a traditional fight for dominance, and you claim that it is beneficial for our society with all that 'national pride' and whatnot, but then you are reluctant to put yourself up for it. You are a hypocrite."

"No I am not!" I gasp indignantly, my cheeks flushing in outrage at the preposition. "I am proud to be an Israeli, and I will always stand behind my nation, that is true. However I do not wish to die at such a young age, and that is a common outcome from partaking in the Duel! That is all!"

"So you agree with me that the Duel is not worth it, then?"

"No! I did not say that. It is worth it because it gives us the change to show those Palestinians that this is our land too! And that we will never back down to them! It gives us the opportunity to show them the strength of our technology, and of our tributes! It is a traditional a battle of will that has taken place for a hundred or more years!"

Eva laughs unkindly, and her tone turns to one of condensation.

"If you say so, Lena. But that is the biggest load of horse-shit on the planet. The Duel is a nice little way for the government to make a shit-load of income with all the money that foolish believers like you and the rest throw into it every year. There is no other motive behind it anymore."

"Oh, go and bury your head!" I shout, pushing to my feet and storming off in a moment of rage and frustration. I love Eva more than I love a lot of other people, but I cannot _stand _her when she gets into one of her self-righteous moods. She can't understand me? She is the one spawning anti-governmental and sacrilegious claims seemingly from nowhere! My _Ima _says that she just has an overactive imagination, but not even she knows the true extent of what Eva tells me! She surely would not allow her daughter to dwell in the presence of such a heretic individual!

Eva and I sit through the rest of our lectures in a stormy silence, but after we leave for home at the end of the day, I feel her slip her arm through mine.

"Come now Lena, let us not fall out of favour with each other so close to the Duel," she pleads, flashing me the winning smile that has countless suitors falling at her feet. With her dark blonde hair and distinctive features, Eva truly is a beauty amongst the rest of us. "You know I was only being stubborn, I always am. I'm sorry, Lena. Please don't be angry at me anymore."

My resolve melts and I squeeze her arm in return. I am always quick to forgive Eva after our fights. True friends are not worth throwing away over petty disagreements.

"Besides," Eva continues, delighted at my acceptance. "I want to take you somewhere. I want you to meet some people I know."

"Where? What sort of people?"

"Interesting people," she tells me mysteriously. "And I will show you where when we get there."

I am instantly suspicious, and I narrow my eyes at her, probing for answers.

"If you are taking me to meet more suitors then you are wasting your time! _Ima _and _Ab _already have a few boys they would prefer for me, and all of your ones are more interested in you anyway!"

Eva laughs, and pats my arm reassuringly.

"No no no, Lena, I am not taking you to meet any suitors. Although I am sure the ones your parents have lined up for you are about as interesting as dirt. No I am taking you to meet some other friends of mine, alright?"

"Other friends?"

"Do not worry, silly one, they are not the kind of friends that you are to me. I will show you later and you will understand, _b'seder?_

"_B'seder. _What time?"

"I will say… Ten O'clock. Outside of my house."

"Are you sure we should meet so late after curfew?" I ask, feeling uneasy about the prospect.

"Don't be a fool! We always meet after curfew and we've only been caught once in our lives!"

"I know that, but things are more tight now that the Duel is near."

"Do not worry about it," Eva promises, hugging me before we go separate ways. "I would never put you in danger, Lena, otherwise I would be a terrible friend. Just meet me outside of my house at ten. Please?"

"Fine," I give way to her wishes, and she squeals, hugging me one last time.

"You will not regret it! I promise you!"

Despite her promise I make my way home entirely unsure of what it is I have agreed to.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews motivate me. **


End file.
